universal_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aladdin
Aladdin (アラジン, Arajin) is a main character of the fan-made series [http://universal-warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Universal_Warriors_Wiki Universal Warriors]. Aladdin is a magi from the Magi Universe. Together with his friends Morgiana, Alibaba and his Djinn Ugo they travel the world to defeat all evil and make friends along the way. Personality Aladdin has a kind and cheerful personality, and as such he is easily able to make friends. He cherishes friends a lot since he's never really had friends except for Ugo prior to his arrival in the world, and gets upset if people disrespects them or harms them, even holding grudges against those who hurt them. In order to help his friends, he's become dedicated to becoming stronger. Aladdin does everything he can to defend and protect his friends from enemy attack, even to the point of him almost dying due to over-exertion. He's a little naive about the world, not knowing what bazaars or Dungeons are because most of his life was spent in the Room of Fortitude10. However, he is rather wise for his age, able to offer advice to others and providing remarkable insight at various points of time. Aladdin never seems condescending when criticizing others and offers his opinions and thoughts in a matter-of-fact manner. He also has a calm temperament, even able to stay level-headed in dangerous or dire situations to think up of plans and solutions. He's also very eager to learn, demonstrating great enthusiasm in learning magic from Yamraiha and in his classes in Magnostadt. Aladdin isn't shown to be a greedy person as demonstrated when he doesn't use his one wish for fortune or eternal life from Ugo11 and readily offering his whole bag of coins to hitch a ride to Magnostadt. Despite all this, however, he is quite perverted for his age as he likes to grope women with "large, soft breasts" and according to Alibaba, has "manly interests." Aladdin also has a tendency to eat food that isn't his, such as when he ate all the watermelons in a cart belonging to Alibaba's master as shown in the anime, and Leila's precious watermelons in the manga. He also harbors a secret feeling of loneliness because he's different from everyone else since he's a magician and since he's different even from the three other Magis, him being the fourth Magi that shouldn't even exist. Character Design Aladdin has a short, small figure, with medium long blue hair and bangs that stop at his eyes. He has large blue eyes, and a long, thin braid that extends down to his back. He is said to be the spitting image of his father, though Momo stated that his eyes resembled those of his mother. He usually wears his Magic Turban on his head, which he uses to fly. A ruby sits on his forehead, connected to the turban. Usually, he wears a small blue open vest with bandages wound around his chest. He wears long puffy white Arabian pants with no shoes. He always has his ex-metal vessel around his neck. He also always carried around a staff, which he attained from Baba, until it was destroyed by Muu Alexius in Magnostadt. Subsequently, he replaced it with the staff of Matal Mogamett to remember his promise with him. After training at the Magnostadt Academy for six months, Aladdin dresses in Magician robes and a hat. He doesn't wear the Magic Turban on his head anymore, but he still has the red ruby, which is now held up by a gold chain as a headpiece. His usual attire is beneath his magician robes. Alibaba also commented that he has grown taller in the last year. After 3 years, Aladdin is shown to have matured. He has grown noticeably taller and bears an even stronger resemblance to his Father, though his eyes and face are like his Mother's. His hair has grown longer too, and he still prefers to braid it. He wears a long robe along with a thin silk inside, that crosses to over his body with a rope on it's waist, and a badge tied to the end of it. The ruby on his forehead is still connected to a gold chain that inter-crossed to it's bottom, still possessing it as a headpiece. He has bracelets near his feet and still uses Mogamett's staff. Magic [http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Borg Borg] (防壁魔法ボルグ Borugu): This is said to be the "proof" of a Magician, most likely because it is not only a fundamental skill but also a simple one. It is a defensive ability capable of blocking out attacks with evil intentions. It also blocks out all physical attacks and magical attacks to some degree. The strength of the barrier, however, depends on the individual casing the spell. In his case, Aladdin is so skilled and experienced with Borg that he can distort the field to increase its defense in a particular area of the shield. [http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Heat_Magic Heat Magic] *[http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Har-Har_Infigar Har-Har Infigar] (灼熱の双掌ハルハール・インフイガール Haruhāru Infigāru): A type of heat magic once used by Ugo. He usually uses it with Alibaba to support an affinity for fire. At the Magnostadt Academy, Aladdin had to use the Magoi Reverse Tool to stop him from gaining other people's magoi around, so he had to train his inner magoi. At first, the power output was minimal, only getting him in the 6th Kodor, but after two weeks it became gradually stronger, and after a month, it became stronger than his original, gaining him entrance in to the 1st Kodor. At full strength after his training in Magnostadt it was powerful enough to cross a large distance as well as destroy a small hill instantly. *[http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Har-Har_Rasas Har-Har Rasas] (灼熱の連弾 （ハルハール・ラサース）, Haruhāru.Rasāsu): This is a magic with multiple heat balls that Aladdin can control individually that makes a small explosion upon contact. It is considered mid-level magic, it uses a lot of ceremonial orders. *[http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Har-Har_Raqi Har-Har Raqi] (蒸発の洗礼 （ハルハール・ラーキイ）, Haruhāru.Rāki): This is a Composite Magic that combines both Heat Magic and Water Magic. It heats up the water inside the vessel and destroys it from the inside. It can be used on multiple opponents at once almost instantly and can fulfill the use of a smokescreen during combat to confuse the enemy. [http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Magic Water Magic] *[http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Shallal_Raqi Shall Raqi] (蒸発の洗礼 （シャラール・ラーキイ）, Sharāru.Rāki): This is a Composite Magic that combines heat and water magic to heat up the water in an opponent's body, leaving/creating high temperature steam. *[http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Shallal_Sarab Shallal Sarab] (水鏡の蜃気楼 （シャラール・サラブ）, Sharāru.Sarabu): It is a water magic that creates a mirage by generating a refraction in the light thanks to high temperature streams. After training at the Magnostadt Academy, Aladdin is now able to create a mirror of the whole Academy. [http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Magic Wind Magic] *[http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Asfal_Riih Asfal Riih] (突風 （アスファル・リーフ）, Asufaru.Rīfu): This is a type of wind magic, where it appeared as a type of tornado like magic. After a year of training, he is now capable of lifting close to 50 people on a sheet in the air. *[http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Hadika_Hadeka Hadika Hadeka] (共鳴棍 （ハディーカ・ハデーカ）, Hadīka.Hadēka): Aladdin has learned an Composite Magic by creating a combination spell of Wind Magic and Sound Magic, this spell makes the air vibrate really fast and is capable of pulverizing stone with one touch. Also, it only uses a little amount of Magoi. [http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Light_Magic Light Magic] *[http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Flash Flash] (光線 （フラーシュ）, Furāshu): This is a type of light magic that creates a beam of light like a laser to attack an opponent. [http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Magic Lightning Magic] [http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Ramz Ramz] (電撃 （ラムズ）, Ramuzu): This magic creates a ball of lightning/thunder to attack the opponent. [http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Gravity_Magic Gravity Magic]: Aladdin has learned Gravity Magic in order to maneuver through the air with relative ease. Aladdin later grew so adept at using Gravity Magic that he can easily soar at great speeds. It is further amplified when he uses the jewel from his Magic Turban. *Ugo (ウーゴくん, Ūgo-kun: Aladdin has created a magic that uses gravity magic to gather and manipulate sand creating a clay copy of Ugo, his former Djinn, that is capable of great physical feats such as speed and strength. He has shown to be capable of channeling his magic through the dolls such as Har-Har Infigar [http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Clairvoyance_Magic Clairvoyance Magic]: Aladdin is able to use this Magic and project his memories from the rukh in his blood as images but he hasn't mastered it yet [http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Strength_Magic Strength Magic] *[http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Dhoruf_Sabaha Dhoruf Sabaha] (推力反作衝 and 重力反作衝 （ゾルフ・サバーハ）, Zorufu.Sabāha): By manipulating the dhorrs (powers) into certain reils (pathways), he is able to alter the fundamental laws of physics in order to repel attacks. *'Dhoruf Asshara': By manipulating the dhorrs (powers) into certain reils (pathways), in combination with Ugo Magic, Aladdin pushes his opponent far away from the ground until space. This spell fixes the strength of Ugo's punch, and continues to apply a certain force in the same direction and with the same intensity. Teleportation Magic: Aladdin first uses this ability when he transports his group from the Dark Continent to their world. Aladdin's range isn't as extended compared to Judar's ability according to Hakuryuu. Alchemic Magic *[http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Al-Kimia_Al-Qadima Al Kimia Al-Qadima] (錬金魔法アルキミア・アルカディーマ Arukimia Arukadīma): Aladdin uses this technique to rewrite Hakuei's body composition in order to change the structure to prevent Arba from inhabiting Hakuei's body. Story Early Life Not much was known about Aladdin's past, but he has found out who he is and where he came from thanks to Solomon and Solomon's Wisdom. The first memories he has are being in the Room of Fortitude with Ugo, where he was taught everything he knows by him. They were not able to escape from the Room of Fortitude for a long time, but they managed to escape some while after. Ugo's head wasn't as lucky. When he was speaking to Dunya about Magnostadt, Aladdin mentioned that he comes from Alma Torran. In the Alma Torran Arc, Aladdin's origin was revealed. He is actually the son of King Solomon and Queen Sheba of Alma Torran. When Sheba became pregnant, she used magic to slow down his growth inside her womb because she wanted him to be born in a happy world. However, not so long after Solomon united the world, Arba, one of Solomon's followers and Magi betrayed him. She gathered all the members who also had ill will towards him and thus, they formed Al-Thamen. A war broke out between Al-Thamen and Solomon's supporters. Sheba fought with Arba but was ultimately defeated and killed by her. Although Sheba died, Aladdin, who was still within her womb, survived and was entrusted to Ugo as her last will after being placed in a magical orb. After the survivors of Alma Torran were forced to live underground after the surface was made barren. They began to despair over their situation and became suspicious of each other once again. Ugo then presented Aladdin to the survivors as Solomon and Sheba's son and as Solomon's avatar. With this act, all the inhabitants of Alma Torran viewed him as such and the Djinn still recognize him as that currently. Once the new world was created, Al-Thamen began plotting to destroy the new world and Ugo was forced to have Aladdin completely born into the world in hopes of preventing the tragedy of Alma Torran from happening again. Universal Warriors Relationships Family 'Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham' 'Sheba' 'David Jehoahaz Abraham' 'Baba' 'Miu' Friends 'Alibaba Saluja' 'Morgiana' 'Ugo' 'Sinbad' Allies 'Alibaba Saluja' 'Morgiana' 'Sinbad' 'Hakuryuu Ren' 'Hakuei Ren' 'Yamraiha' 'Ja'far' 'Masrur' 'Kouha Ren' 'Kougyoku Ren' 'Yunan' 'Judar' Family * Solomon Johoahaz Abraham (Father; Deceased) * Sheba (Mother; Deceased) * David Johoahaz Abraham (Paternal Grandfather) * Baba (Adopted Grandmother; Deceased) * Miu (Younger Sister) Trivia * His hobby is reading. * His special skill is magic * His favorite food is watermelon and he doesn't dislike any food * Aladdin's favorite type of woman is a kind, tender young lady and he dislikes unfriendly women * He likes spending his days off playing with friends and studying magic * Aladdin's weakness is ladies * According to Morgiana, he smells of a sunny day and sheep’s milk * According to Ugo, Aladdin's Magoi is similar to Solomon's, the previous master of Ugo and the father to Aladdin. He also stated that he could see traces of Sheba's character in his Rukh Gallery